The present invention relates to a connection assembly or vehicle engine coolant circuits.
Known circuits of the aforementioned type usually feature rubber hoses, the end portions of which are connected firmly to connecting assembly branches of the cooling system by means of metal clamps.
Connections of the aforementioned type present several major drawbacks: eventual aging of the hoses results in a loss of elasticity, in turn accompanied by a variation in the hose section, and in cracking so that the pressure exerted by the clamp is no longer sufficient for ensuring fluidtight sealing between the hose and the distributing element.
The presence of acid vapors, combined with the high temperature inside the engine compartment of the vehicle, results in corrosion and possible damage of the clamps, thus further impairing sealing performance.